qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Tunneson
Robert Tunneson is a recurring character and secondary antagonist in ''QIA''. He is a known member of the Reclaimers. Biography Tunneson was a cell leader, with at least three separate Reclaimers having testified to working for him. He has been tied to attempted infractions in New York, Frankfurt, Istanbul, Oslo and London ("Milcha"). Tunneson supposedly owes a lot of money to Jack Harringer ("Paris"). However, it was later revealed in "Jack" that the real reason Harringer hates him is because Tunneson beat Jack's sister to death in 2002, after Jack was paid by Nate Cotter to steal a ring belonging to Tunneson ("Jack"). Earlier that same evening, Tunneson had previously had Cotter mutilated and then burned to death ("Rome"). Following the failed attempt by Jacob Dorody to assassinate Adolf Hitler in 1933, Tunneson met with one of Dorody's associates, Owen Farley, at the Hacienda nightclub in Manchester, 1984. After the meeting, the London Field Team attempted to capture him, but he managed to escape. ("Manchester") Some time later, Tunneson attempted to create a natural Hub on top of Katla's caldera in Iceland, by combining a solar eclipse with a Natural and the volcanic activity of Katla. However, he failed, in part due to the eclipse not being a full one, and in part because his plans were interrupted by the actions of Sarah Cunnington. ("Reclamation") Tunneson reappeared three months later, showing up in Dubai in 2016, where he was to pose as a businessman, along with Eryn Gray posing as his wife, while attending an Emirati engagement party. However, he was captured by the London Field Team, and Agents Sarah Cunnington and Ethan Taylor took their place ("Dubai"). At first he refused to co-operate, but after Captain Hafiz threatened to hand him over to Jack - a prospect that seemed to frighten him - he cut a deal and identified the middle-man at the party, which in turn allowed Sarah to meet with the Reclaimer informant there. However, following the successful conclusion of the mission, Jack took Tunneson at gunpoint and Jumped with him ("Milcha"). Their destination was a warehouse in San Francisco, 2012, which Jack had already got set up, ready to torture and kill Tunneson as vengeance for his sister's death. However, Sarah followed them there in order to question Tunneson over the injury he had caused to Hafiz during the Dubai mission. Tunneson begged Sarah to make a deal - his arrest (thereby saving his life) in exchange for helping Hafiz. Sarah managed to persuade Jack to let him go, and Sarah arrested the Reclaimer. ("Jack") Tunneson later healed Hafiz as promised, and was then remanded into QIA custody. ("Misdirection") Two months later, following Harringer's arrest and incarceration in the Void, Harringer was linked with Tunneson, who was already losing his mind, after making a deal with Ben Scallon, allowing Harringer to spend his eternal sentence exacting his revenge on Tunneson, making use of special privileges such as access to a baseball bat. ("Rome") Tunneson was spotted by Dan Hamilton as being at the villa during the clean-up of the Rome mission, suggesting a further connection with Mangano. ("Unnatural") At an unknown point within his timeline, he instructed Tereza Porizkova to relate false intelligence to the London Field Team in order to make them create a quantum infraction by arresting Jack Harringer; this was revealed during Sarah's trial ("Justice"). Later, while at the villa of his superior Joseph Christophe in 1981, Tunneson touched Enora Gallou, rendering her unable to Jump ("Hall"). Tunneson was murdered while in the Void by Jack Harringer, on 10th May 2020 ("Hall"). Appearances Season One "Manchester", "Dubai", "Milcha", "Jack", "Reclamation" Season Two "Rome", "Hall"Category:Characters